In my existing U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,911, it was shown how higher harmonic components added to a linear cycloidal movement system could significantly modify the kinematic characteristics.
It is one object of this invention to apply the same technique of higher harmonic addition to modify the two dimensional path of a cycloid to achieve modified paths more suitable for part transferring. Specifically, a path having higher harmonic addition can achieve a significantly longer, substantially vertical path at the beginning and end of the stroke, which is of considerable value in unloading workpieces from and into many types of fixtures. It is also of value in achieving higher vertical strokes in relation to the horizontal stroke as compared to a pure cycloid.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described and details are provided to enable a person skilled in the art to make and use the invention.